


Bedtime Stories

by emynn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For somebody who claims to be terrible at telling bedtime stories, Brian manages to do a fucking spectacular job of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/gifts).



> Written for otpprompts on Tumblr. The prompt was "imagine your OTP trying to read their kid a bedtime story but their kid doesn’t like any of the books so your OTP ends up telling their kid the story of how they met."

“Okay, sonny boy,” Brian said. He gave Gus a kiss on the forehead while Justin finished tucking the blankets around him. “Sweet dreams.”

“Wait!” 

Brian bit the insides of his cheeks to prevent a frustrated sigh from escaping. Gus had been here for a week now, and it seemed each night it got harder to get him to sleep. Brian loved his kid, loved getting to spend some time with him without Mel and Linds watching over him. But he also loved that Justin had agreed immediately to come from New York to help him out during Gus’ stay at the manor, and he wanted to show his appreciation in a very tactile and tangible way. It was nearly a quarter to fucking eleven. What seven-year-old stayed up that late?

“Yes, Gus?” Brian asked. “Do you need a glass of water?”

“Justin got me one,” Gus said, nodding to the glass that was, of course, set on a coaster on his bedside table. “Can you tell me a bedtime story?”

Brian hid a grimace. Bedtime stories were not his forte. Justin was great at them. He adopted distinctive voices for all the characters, could cackle like a deranged witch when the story called for it, and had an odd talent for imitating animal noises impeccably. Gus always seemed completely entranced. Apparently Justin could work a storybook just as well as he could a paintbrush. Talented twat. 

Brian always just felt like an idiot.

“Wouldn’t you rather Justin read to you?” he asked, ignoring the pointed look Justin shot him. 

“He read to me last night,” Gus said. “It’s your turn.”

“That’s right, Daddy,” Justin said, smirking. “It’s _your_ turn.”

Brian discreetly pinched his ass, grinning when Justin let out a surprised yelp. “Okay,” he said. “ _One_ story, and then it’s time for bed.” He glanced through the bookshelf in search of the shortest and least humiliating book to read. Justin had turned in an admittedly stellar performance of _Where the Wild Things Are_ last night, so Brian just wanted to get in and out as painlessly as possible. “How about some Dr. Seuss?”

“Or maybe _Peter Pan_?” Justin asked. “Your daddy's very familiar wtih that story.”

“Fuck you,” Brian mouthed at him. Justin only quirked his eyebrows and meaningfully rubbed his ass. 

“I don’t want any of those stories,” Gus said.

“Hmm, perhaps _The Little Prince_ would be appropriate,” Justin said.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “We probably have a hundred books here, Gus. I’m sure there’s one you’d like to read.”

“I don’t want you to _read_ me a story,” Gus said. “I want you to _tell_ me one.”

This time Justin couldn’t even hold back a bark of laughter. “Sorry,” he said, patting Brian’s shoulder. “Bet now you wish you were reading about Captain Hook.”

“Well, if you want any chance of me hooking _you_ tonight, you better fucking help,” Brian muttered. 

Justin grinned. “Of course, darling. Gus, what kind of story would you like your daddy to tell you?”

“I want to hear the story about how you two met.”

This time it was Brian’s turn to laugh. Justin somehow managed to look like a blond tarsier crossed with a beached trout, what with the way his eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. 

“What … what brought that on?” Justin asked.

“I keep asking everybody,” Gus said. “But then they either start laughing or get red and turn away and tell me to ask when I’m older. I _am_ old. I’m _seven_.”

“That’s right, Gus,” Brian said, sitting down on Gus’ bed next to him. “You’re practically all grown up. I think it’s high time you heard the story.”

“Brian!” Justin said in a sharp whisper. “Do you really think that’s appropriate?”

Brian waved a hand at him. “Now, you’re going to have to help me out, sonny boy. You know I’m not good at telling stories. How do I start?”

“Once upon a time,” Gus said, as if he was explaining a very simple concept to a not very bright student.

“Okay, then,” Brian said. “Once upon a time, there was an _incredibly_ handsome young prince who ruled over the magical kingdom of Babylon.”

Gus frowned. “I didn’t say it had to be a fairy tale. I want the truth.”

“And I’m giving it to you. But you said you wanted a bedtime story. I’m adapting to the format.”

Gus gave him that odd look he’d been shooting Brian more and more these days, like he thought he was fucking full of it but he’d let it slide because … well, fuck it. Because he loved him. Brian wouldn’t give a shit if Gus looked at him that way every single day. He might even like it.

“As I was saying,” Brian continued, “there was an incredibly handsome young prince who ruled over the magical kingdom of Babylon. But one night he grew incredibly bored.”

Justin coughed.

“He grew incredibly bored,” Brian repeated, louder, “and decided he’d go for a walk. It was the middle of the night, and it was a bit chilly. But what do you think he found?”

Gus looked over at Justin, who held up his hands in an exaggerated shrug.

“He found a spot of sunshine,” Brian whispered. “Isn’t that strange, Gus? It was the middle of the night. You’re only supposed to see darkness at night.”

“Or maybe the moon and the stars,” Gus pointed out.

“Oh, did I not mention that?” Brian asked. “See, here’s the thing about our handsome young prince’s kingdom: it was magical and spectacular, but it was always dark. Always. No sun, no moon, no stars.”

“So how’d the prince get around if he couldn’t see?” Gus asked. He looked genuinely concerned, and Brian gave himself a mental pat on the back. Clearly he’d picked up on a few things from watching Justin tell bedtime stories.

“Well, he was used to it,” Brian said. “It didn’t bother him so much because that was just the way things always were. He didn’t know any different. Except then suddenly he saw this sunshine coming out of nowhere. So what do you think he did?”

“Followed it?” Gus asked.

“Smart lad,” Brian said. “He followed it. And when he reached the source of the light, he found a stunning young man, with hair of gold and a smile like sunshine.” He glanced up at Justin, who was standing with his arms folded across his chest, his expression soft and a trace of that very smile on his face. 

“So then what happened?” Gus asked.

“Well, the prince talked to him, of course,” Brian said. “And showed him all around his kingdom. And the craziest thing happened: even though the prince had walked all around his kingdom and knew it like the back of his hand, with the young man by his side, everything was cast in a completely different light. In a way, it was like the prince was seeing his world for the very first time.”

“And they lived happily ever after?”

Brian reached for Gus’ hand. “Well, not away. Remember, our prince was used to living in darkness. And now he suddenly had all this light in his life, and that’s great, right?”

Gus nodded enthusiastically.

“But do you remember the time you told me you had cleaned up the toys in your room like I had asked, but really you had just hidden them in a corner and turned the lights off so I couldn’t see?”

Gus’ lower lip jutted out in a classic Kinney pout.

“It was a bit like that for the prince. When he lived in the darkness, he was able to keep some things hidden. Things that frightened him, even though he’d never admit it. He was the bravest prince in the kingdom, after all. So for years he just pretended they didn’t exist. But suddenly with the young man beside him, casting all this light everywhere, our prince wasn’t able to ignore them any longer. And the prince didn’t do too well with that.”

Gus frowned, casting a questioning look at Justin. “Isn’t that bad? Wouldn’t the prince want to get rid of the young man then?”

“Sometimes he did,” Brian said. “But eventually he realized his life was much better when there was always some sunshine by his side to light the way. You know how when we turn the lights on in the morning and you bit -- whine and yell about how the light’s hurting your eyes, but eventually you adjust and realize that’s just how it’s supposed to be? That’s what it was like for our prince. It was painful at first, but then it got better. He finally faced his fears, all of those monsters, and it made him stronger and braver than ever before. And if it ever got to be too much, the young man helped him. Even if the prince was sometimes a fu -- a bit cranky about it.”

He felt Justin’s hand come to rest on his shoulder, and he reached his other hand across his chest to grasp it. 

“And _then_ they lived happily ever after?”

Brian glanced up at Justin. “Yeah,” he said. “I think so.”

“Good.” He paused. “There wasn’t anything bad in that story. How come nobody else would tell me?”

Brian rubbed his thumb over the ridge of Justin’s knuckles. “Because this is a very special story,” he finally said. “Only a few lucky people know what actually happened. Just me and Justin, and now you. Everybody else only thinks they know what happened. It’s not as good a story.”

Gus nodded. “I’ll keep it a secret,” he said, speaking as though swearing a solemn vow.

Brian smiled. “Good. Now are you ready for bed?”

After ensuring Gus was comfortably tucked into bed, they both kissed Gus goodnight. Brian’s hand was still on the lightswitch when Justin grabbed him by his belt loops and yanked him out of the room. Brian was barely able to close the door before Justin launched, grabbing his face with both hands to pull him down for a fierce kiss.

“Christ,” Brian said, watching as Justin dropped to his knees and began unzipping his jeans. “What brought this on?”

“You,” Justin said simply, and pulled out Brian’s dick. It was hard, of course, had been from the second Justin’s tongue had entered his mouth. “How the fuck was I supposed to resist you after that display?”

“You pervert,” Brian said, his voice already raspy. “Who knew you got off on fairy tales? Want me to tell you about Rapunzel next?”

“I want a different kind of bedtime story,” Justin said, licking the length of Brian’s shaft. “Tell me what you see.”

Ah, so this was the game they were going to play. They’d perfected the art of phone sex since Justin’s move, but they’d learned that Justin also appreciated live performances, so to speak.

“I see you,” Brian said. “I see you looking up at me as you take my cock in your mouth and swallow it whole.”

“Mmm,” Justin said, and released Brian’s dick with a soft _pop_. He drew one of Brian’s balls in his mouth, sucking gently, before moving onto the next. “More.”

Brian gripped Justin’s hair as he once again took his cock in his mouth. It was growing longer again -- Justin had been saying he needed a haircut, but Brian hoped he’d be able to convince him to keep it long like this. 

“I see your hand gripping my thigh, so tight they’ll probably be bruises tomorrow. I see you playing with my balls, rubbing them, stroking them. And you’re sucking me, so fucking hard, _Christ_ , Justin. Your mouth is so hot, and tight, and _ahh_!”

“Like that?” Justin asked.

“You could suck dick for the good ole U.S. of A,” Brian said. “Of course I fucking like it. And _you_ like it. You _love_ sucking cock. You fucking live for it, don’t you? You’d suck me off in the middle of the street, wouldn’t you? Shit! Right there. I’d just tell you to drop to your knees and you’d fucking do it. Just like you -- fuck -- just like you’re doing now.”

“Mmhmm,” Justin agreed, not taking his mouth off Brian’s cock.

“I’m going to come down your throat,” Brian said. “I’m going to fucking shoot my load, and you’re going to swallow it all up. Every last fucking drop. And then I’m going to take you back to our bedroom and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk right for a week.”

Justin moaned around Brian’s dick.

“Christ!” Brian gripped Justin’s hair even harder. “Look at me, look at me. That’s it. Fucking suck me. You love this. Taking me in. C’mon. Do it. Make me come. Push me over -- _fuck_! Justin!”

The force of his climax took Brian by surprise, and he could feel his knees buckle. Justin held fast on his hips, holding him steady, as he swallowed Brian’s come. Brian leaned his head back against the wall, catching his breath as Justin carefully licked his dick clean. Once he’d recovered, Brian pulled Justin up and kissed him, savoring the taste of himself on Justin’s tongue.

“Sounds like you loved it, too,” Justin said. “Definitely tasted like it.”

Brian rested his forehead against Justin’s. “It wasn’t bad.”

Justin laughed. “Well, congratulations, Mr. Kinney. You’ve mastered the art of bedtime stories for both your son and your partner, two highly advanced skills. What ever are you going to do to celebrate?”

Brian cupped Justin’s cheeks. “Weren’t you listening? I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

“Oh, I was listening,” Justin said. “I was just testing your memory. I know that’s often the first thing to go as you get older.”

Brian swatted Justin’s ass. “I’ll give you something to remember.”

“Hmm,” Justin murmured, smiling. “Something tells me I won’t have trouble forgetting anything about this night.”

They kissed, just a brief meeting of their lips, and then Justin took Brian by the hand and led him to their bedroom. “C’mon, sweet prince. I’m ready for my happily ever after.”

Brian grinned and followed Justin down the hall.

So was he.


End file.
